


We're all sinners if you look to closely

by Tooqueerforaclevername



Series: Reign Of Misfits [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, but will show her maturity difference compared to Loki, onesided: Sam/Steve, onesided: Wanda/Loki, series isn't anti-wanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooqueerforaclevername/pseuds/Tooqueerforaclevername
Summary: Tony never meant to create Ultron. He had just wanted to mocking to stop, and he saw his chance. Now he worries he is going to loose everything. Steve to Bucky, the team wanting him gone, and maybe even loosing Loki whom is his best friend.





	We're all sinners if you look to closely

Tony had mixed feelings now that he was back home. He had lost everything. Clint and Natasha had ganged up on him and was telling Steve to kick him off the team for the mess that was Ultron. He used to talk to Jarvis when he felt trapped but Jarvis was dead, replaced by the vision. He wouldn't even have a tower if it weren't for Loki.

Loki had stood in the middle of the floor and fixed everything with their magick. Tony had burst into tears at the sight of Loki. Loki had been on a trip to Norway and had missed the whole event. Yet here they stood. Fixing his mess without judgment and without anger. Loki had switched from the winter cloths to knee-high socks, pleated skirt and a white sweater. Loki had become female-presenting months ago and never switched out. Thor had explained it to the team, most shrugged it off.

The next day he had to deal with the new avengers. Steve had bought in Sam and Wanda. Wanda, the girl who had mind raped him. Tony walked like he was in a trance. He almost didn't see the man with a metal arm sitting on his couch. He stared at Bucky. The man who had killed his parents. Bucky lowered his eyes to the floor. Bucky wanted to say sorry but how do you say sorry for a crime you can't remember?

Steve walked over, all smiles. He hugged Tony, shocking Tony a lot. He pulled Tony to the training room. Bucky raised an eye bow but followed. He sat on a bench in the room.

“ I know times have been very...tense but this is a new start for the Avengers. We can and will learn from our mistakes” Steve said.

“ So, Tony and Loki are off the team,right?” Clint asks.

“No. Loki and Tony have more than earned their spots on the team. Tony made a mistake. He is paying his dues. If we punish Tony, we have to punish Bucky and Wanda as well. Tony has had to deal with comments about him being just money or a suite. He saw a chance to up his status and he went for it. He ignored Thor's warnings, he had Bruce help and it went horridly wrong. Tony lost Jarvis, and he has had reporters on his ass all night. We're all flawed, and if we were teased all the time, we may have made the same mistake. “ Steve says.

“ Aye, Tony is not evil. He craved to pressure to be something more when he had no need to. He would never had done that if you and Natasha didn't tease and mock him all the time” Thor says.

“ But he mocks Steve all the time!” Clint spats.

“ I'm dating him. He's allowed to tease me with ice jokes. The same way couples often have inside jokes.” Steve says.

“ So..we're...okay?” Tony asks, hating how small his voice sounds.

“ I think so, on my end anyways. I know your on edge or worry Bucky is your replacement. We had a chance to make it work in the 40's but I'm not that Steve nor is he that James. That moment has past. Our needs have diverted from each other. We'll always be nearly brothers, but lovers? Not anymore.” Steve says.

Tony sighs in relief, finally able to breathe. Loki walks down the steps. Thor grins seeing Loki up so early as Loki often over slept due to their bipolar. Loki stops mid-step and sees Bucky for the first time. Bucky was their type to a T. long hair, sapphire blue eyes and taller than them. Bucky is in shock of Loki. Everyone makes him feel terror, looking for the exits. Yet, Loki has silenced the noise in his head. Loki dips their head abit, using their hair to cover a blush creeping on their cheeks. Loki walks the rest of the way down but Thor and Tony both caught it and grin to the other. 

Wanda doesn't wait long to try and get with Loki. Thor hovers close incase Loki needs a rescue. Loki was regretting coming down stairs while male lite. Loki looked for a human crowbar to get her to get that they weren't looking for a girlfriend. Bucky gets between Wanda and Loki, Loki wants to hug him for the save.

Steve starts to write up the pairings for training.

“ Loki, what is your gender today? I want to make sure I pair you up correctly” Steve asks.

“ Gender neural but somewhat male presenting but not sure it will last long” Loki answers.

“Hmm....I'll try you with Bucky for now” Steve says.

Loki blushes at that but moves to his training circle. Bucky quickly notices the glaring difference between the siblings. Loki wasn't strong like Thor and Loki hated themselves for it. Loki pushed themselves too far to be Thor and it showed. Thor watched and cringed as Loki kept loosing. Instead of using their speed, they tried to fight like Thor. Steve notices Wanda laughing at the person she had just tried to hook up with and rolled his eyes.

Tony tells Loki to use magick and Bucky is curious. Loki holds out for as long as they can. Bucky gives them the thumps up to use their real powers. Loki fights back this round with magick and Bucky finds the difference between them and Wanda noticeable. Loki's magick was green and triskter, Wanda's magick was red and cruel. Bucky was happy to loose to the deity before him.

He is taken aback when he sees Loki go from male to female infront of him. Loki sighs at themselves and sulks. Thor walks over and hugs his silbing.

“You need to be you, Loki and not try to be me” Thor says.

“But me is weak! You saw, Brother. I can't even swing and land a single hit. I'm pathic and weak...” Loki says.

“No, Sister, you are smart and fast. If you had used your speed, Bucky's weight would have slowed him down. You had many easy wins but you lost t your own hatred of yourself” Thor.

“Um, how does Loki do that? I mean, He was in yoga cloths and now He..um...Her is in a pleaded skirt and sweater. I'm abit confused” Bucky says.

“ Loki is gender fluid and a shapeshifter. Loki's magick “feels” what gender they are and switches them accordingly. You'll get used to it in time. So, Loki rather you not call them a boy.” Thor explains.

“So..is that like Transgender? We had some in my unit during the 40's” Bucky asks.

“Kinda, instead of being male at birth and wishing to always be female, Loki has no gender but presents as either male or female.” Thor says.

Bucky takes it in and sees no issue. The weeks go by fast with the training. Steve and Tony go to therapy together to help ease Tony's fears Bucky will replace him. Bucky makes quick friends with Thor and often they are playing video games and pigging out on pizza. Sam made a few open moves on Steve, Steve had no interests.

The bigger shock came when Loki wanted to play with them one day. Loki was never good at video games and gave up. Thor was thrilled and let Loki sit between him and Bucky. Bucky was thrilled and got the present he had hand-made Loki. Loki watched him go, curious. Thor got the game started. He had went to a used game store and found some Mario party games dirt cheap. He had hoped to tempt Loki since they were more board game than RPG.

Bucky walks back over and lays a box on Loki's lap. Loki puts the controller to their side and opens the box. Inside is a hand-made black hoodie. Loki pulls it out the rest of the way, a letter falls on the floor. Thor picks it up as Loki's eyes light up at the cat ears and cat tail on the black hoodie. Thor gives Loki the letter as Thor eyes the handiwork for himself. Loki opens up the letter, Bucky is very nervous. He had only been in Loki's world for 9 months. Would it be enough?

“ You love me, Bucky?” Loki aks

“Yeah, I..uh..was hoping we could date. I know I'm new to your world...and your hurt from the past but....I do love you” Bucky says.

“And you know about my gender?” Loki asks.

“I'm bisexual so your gender is a non-issue” Bucky says.

“And me being aceflux?” Loki asks.

“I'm in no rush for sex. I just want to love you.” Bucky says.

Loki eyes him, Thor waits. It has to be up to Loki Thor understands. Loki slips into Bucky's arms.

“I'm damaged goods, Bucky. Your going to get cut on me. But, I think, I need you..” Loki says into Bucky's chest.

“I'm damaged too, Loki and I know I need you. Let's just try,okay?” Bucky says.

Loki nods and sits on his lap with their new hoodie on. Bucky shows Loki how to play the game. Thor beams at them. He sends a txt to Tony and Steve to tell them the news. Both cheer. Loki and Bucky had become special to both of them. Loki was like a little sister to Tony and he would protect her to the death, and he had grown to forgive Bucky. Therapy was doing wonders for him.


End file.
